comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
T'Challa (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Black Panther of the modern day. For his predecessor and father, see T'Chaka. T'Challa is the Black Panther and is the current king of Wakanda and a member of the Avengers. T'Challa is a man of responsibilities. He felt guilty for not saving his father, T'Chaka, from Man-Ape's wrath in the challenge of the throne of Wakanda. He dons the Black Panther Habit to go to the outside world for help. He also seems to have a less traditional and more liberal view than his people, as T'Challa did not heed to the Panther Cult's customs to follow the Man-Ape after he defeated his father, since tradition demands loyalty to the ruler no matter who it is. In addition, T'Challa doesn't believe in isolationism, instead asserting that Wakanda needs to open themselves up to the outside world or else they make themselves vulnerable. He believes in maintaining a close eye on his comrades, which to some may imply that he doesn't trust them as much as he should. Though some of hiss tactics may be seen as distrustful and risky, Panther only wants to help others and protect the people of Earth. T'Challa is often the quiet member of the team, enough so that Wasp once jokingly commented that she forgot he talked. He is very serious and mature, rarely, if ever ,cracking a joke or getting into fights with his teammates. Even after joining the Avengers, T'Challa is shown to be somewhat of a loner, often going on his own and disobeying the team leader in order to do things his way, though he does what he believes is the best solution. He is shown to come up with good strategies, and also prefers working in the shadows and keeping to himself. T'Challa doesn't understand westerner's obsession with television, but is himself skilled with technology. He is overall a kind person and has a great sense of honor, going to great lengths to protect his friends, family and innocent people in general; andis also a proud man, porous of both his status as Wakandan royalty and being an Avenger. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Heart-Shaped Herb Empowerment': **'Superhumanly Acute Senses' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Durability' **'Peak Human Healing' **'Peak Human Agility' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Reflexes' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence': T'Challa is a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory. His knowledge of physics and engineering ranks him among the top eight intellects of the world. *'Master Martial Artist': T'Challa has been groomed to be a warrior since birth. He is a master in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, having mastered various styles of martial arts from around the world. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. He has stalemated, and at times even gained the upper hand against various highly skilled martial artists such as Captain America, Taskmaster, and many other dangerous opponents in hand-to-hand combat. *'Master Acrobat' *'Expert Marksman': T'Challa is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. *'Master Tactician' *'Expert Tracker & Hunter' *'Multilingual': T'Challa can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. *'Master Inventor' *'Highly Influential Connections': as king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. *'Diplomatic Immunity' Weaknesses Due to his heightened senses, bright lights, loud noises, & strong smells can potentially overwhelm him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Kimiyo Card': an extremely powerful and versatile PDA. It functions similarly to the Avengers' communicards, but with many more practical applications. In one instance, the Panther called up a schematic of a jumbo jet's cockpit controls and took command of the plane, landing the plane safely in a river. "Kimoyo" is Bantu for "of the spirit." *'Panther Habit': as chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a vibranium laced panther habit. It has the ability to absorb vibrations via its vibranium lacing, as well as negate or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision, and allow him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. **'Vibranium Microweave Mesh': the microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed; however, the costume can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. **'Vibranium Claws' **'Energy-Dampening Boots': energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to land soundlessly without any injury from heights of 50 feet. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum. *'Vibranium Energy Daggers': energy constructed blades, the wielder has the ability to gauge between power levels, releasing a beam, powerful enough to slice through various structures and foes. This weapon can also be fired as a projectile. Energy daggers are T'Challa's default weapon of choice in armed combat situations. Transportation *Wakandan vehicles *Quinjet Trivia *Black Panther is a fan of A Song of Ice and Fire. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wakandans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Royalty Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:Adventurers Category:Physics Category:Engineers Category:Psychologist Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Users Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Senses Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Geniuses Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Tracking Category:Hunters Category:Multilingual Category:Inventors Category:Intimidation Category:Army at Disposal Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Construct Creation Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Wakandan Royal Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Black Panther